User talk:Ixbran
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castlevania Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:OoE Shanoa.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Reinhart77 (Talk) 01:39, April 6, 2010 Templates Okay, I'm going to make the Judgment one right now. BTW, I already did the CV1 one in order to test the template. -Chernabogue 07:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Indeed, chronogical appearance of the games would be better. As you said, timeline-like would be very confusing, especially for newcomers. I'm currently making the Judgment one. Then I'll do it chronogically (CV2, CV3, etc.). If you want me to make some Navigation Boxes in priority (like for CVJ), please tell me. -Chernabogue 08:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) The Judgment one is done (Template:CVJ). I'm starting DoS now, then PoR and OoE. -Chernabogue 08:19, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Seems to be a good idea. Go for it! :) Template:DOS is done too, I'll do PoR and OoE later today. -Chernabogue 08:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) POR and OoE done. Tomorrow, I'll do CV2, CV3 and SCV4 if I have the possibility. -Chernabogue 20:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Haha, don't worry, I'll give you a hand when I'm done with all these templates. -Chernabogue 07:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Why not. You can do it. -Chernabogue 07:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) could you link me to all the templates you've done so i may do that? Ixbran 07:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Template:DOS - Template:POR - Template:OOE. I think you already have these, but: Template:CVJ - Template:CV1 - Template:CHD. -Chernabogue 07:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you can add Template:CV2, Template:CV3 and Template:SC4 to your collection! ;) -Chernabogue 16:37, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay if I take a few of the templates? Namely, Lament of Innocence, Aria of Sorrow, and a few others, possibly (CoD, maybe)? Shadowmaster 20:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, just in case, I made a LOI template here. Yes, I know the design. You can use it and change it however you want. And I know the others don't have villain bosses repeated in the bosses section. I did it just because 5 of the 7 main (non-optional) bosses are speaking characters. Shadowmaster 21:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Fixed. I used black and red. Shadowmaster 21:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't think putting the year would help. Some of the games are completely not precise about the year when the game takes place. But nice suggestion. -Chernabogue 08:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I changed Template:LOI's colors to fit well with the logo and did Template:BLD (Bloodlines). Going to do ROndo now. And sorry, I only use instant messangers at work, not for non-professional use. :/ -Chernabogue 08:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Template:ROB done too. I'll do SOTN later today, as this one will be very important. -Chernabogue 08:53, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you can make LoD. I haven't played this game for ages so my memories aren't completely clear. I'll continue the templates in the chronological order. -Chernabogue 07:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC)